


Искра-бирюза

by FeliciaIdzuru



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Hand Jobs, Intersexual Bilal, Opposites Attract, Oral Sex, Other, Pansexual Matthias, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaIdzuru/pseuds/FeliciaIdzuru
Summary: «Что забыл ты, ангел, в объятиях чёрной кожи?» Маттиас встречает в клубе на нейтральной территории не совсем обычного ангела. Интерес возникает как-то сам собой.





	Искра-бирюза

**Author's Note:**

> Первый (недо)прон в моей жизни, не знаю насколько читабельный но я старалась и вообще оно само. *делает глубокий вдох* В общем, приятного чтения.  
> Обоснуя нет от слова совсем. Я просто смотрела сначала выступление Хатари в первом полуфинале, потом ютуб подсунул мне в рекомендациях выступление Билала. И тут мой мозг сделал бум. Так и получился этот пейринг.  
> AU взято с потолка. Идея с клубом ожидаемо взята из "Константина". Во всём же остальном постаралась привнести что-то своё, пусть, скорее всего, и не самое оригинальное.
> 
> Писалось под:  
> FLESH — Heresy  
> Johnny Hollow — Devil's Night
> 
> Коллаж-эстетик (#япытался): https://twitter.com/felidzuru/status/1130103192505802752

Иронично это — найти подобный клуб на Святой земле. И демоны, вроде как, здесь водиться тоже не должны. Но они есть. Вот Маттиас, например. Только на сегодня его рабочий день по продаже недвижимости, талантов и других прелестей жизни закончен — можно и выпить.  
       На входе привычно два бугая и пророк, непременно слепой, зато видящий таких, как он, за версту своим «внутренним взором». Маттиас как праведник и не выглядит. Ремешки, приталенные брюки, куртка — чем больше кожи, тем лучше. Всё непременно чёрное. Со вкусом. Специфическим.  
       Название этого конкретного клуба он не читал: какие-то закорючки на иврите были и хватит. Содержание таких заведений всегда остаётся одинаковым.  
      Изнутри место вполне себе приличное: зал просторный, света много, мест хватает с головой. Лампы играют синим, голубым, фиолетовым. На шестах танцуют красавицы, встречают дружелюбными улыбками, в тоненьких завязочках белья. Суккубы без клиентуры не остаются даже в этом уголке мира.  
      Он забредает в какой-то уголок, где освещение перетекает в холодную белизну. Никто из них не снимает своих личин даже здесь: так интереснее. Вечеринка приобретает черты маскарада. И он явно нашёл для себя что-то интересное. Вернее, кого-то.  
      От него пахнет нежнейшими духами. «Прямиком из Франции» — почему-то приходит Маттиасу на ум. Костюм такой белый-белый, что даже больно. Даже настолько приглушённый, он узнаёт этот свет.  
      Свет ангела.  
  
— Не занято?  
  
      Большие невинные глаза лани, — такие типично _ангельские_ , — смотрят на него удивлённо. В конце концов, он качает головой. Маттиас усаживается на диван, вальяжно выпрямляя ноги и закидывая их на стол. Ангелок от этого, видно, не в восторге, но молчит.  
      Официант довольно быстро приносит им на подносе два стакана и выпивку. В красном стекле бутылки чернилами каракатицы расплывается дымка. «Чёрная лагуна».  
  
— Как тебя зовут? — голос, ожидаемо, нежен и приятен. Вполне мужской, в отличие от внешности.  
  
— Тебе правда интересно? — лениво поглядывает на собеседника Маттиас.  
  
— Просто стараюсь быть вежливым, маленький демон, — элегантным движением ангел подливает ему в стакан джина. — Мы здесь чтобы развлечься, не воевать.  
  
      И то верно. Он принимает из чужих тонких рук стакан, не теряя при этом возможности лишний раз вдохнуть симфонию цветочных ароматов. Выпивкой горло приятно обжигает. С губ легко срывается полупрозрачная тёмная дымка.  
  
— Маттиас, — спустя секунды отзывается, нехотя, но с шумным вздохом: алкоголем вдарило прилично. — А ты?  
  
— Билал, — отвечает, улыбаясь одними губами.  
  
      Улыбаться приветливо у него получается даже лучше, чем у стриптизёрш. С этой мыслью Маттиас убирает со стола ноги и наливает им ещё.  
      Подцепить в такой дыре ангела — настоящая удача.  
  
— Могу я поинтересоваться, что привело тебя сюда, Билал? — с особым выражением произносит чужое имя демон. Это слышится отчётливо в его монотонно-спокойных интонациях.  
  
— То же, что и тебя: бесконечное противостояние наших войск, — ангел наблюдает за игрой дыма в стекле и смотрит на него из-под светлых ресниц. — Вернее, желание от него убежать.  
  
      О большем они друг друга не спрашивают: деловая этика.  


 

  
  
      Пьют долго и много. Говорят заметно меньше. Да и не за этим в такие клубы приходят. Алкоголь — как повод, чтобы развязать руки и набраться безрассудства. Хоть что-то человечество открыло действительно полезное, в коей-то мере.  
      Маттиас жалеет о том, что надел такие тесные брюки, когда утончённая ручка ложится ему на бедро. Ангельское создание придвигается к нему так близко, что он явно видит пьяные огоньки в глазах и густой румянец щёк.  
  
— Хочешь…? — слово в уме вертится, но он не находит в себе смелости его озвучить.  
  
— Потрахаться? — лицо Билала недовольно кривится, и Маттиас добавляет уже мягче: — Переспать?  
  
      Ангел кивает.  
  
— Тут есть… — даже икает очаровательно. — Отель недалеко. Я снимаю там номер.  
  
— Сам хоть дойдёшь? — вскидывает демон бровь. — Или мне тебя понести?  
  
      Руки гладящими движениями проходятся по его груди. Обвивают его шею. В сравнении с ним, Билал ниже. И более хрупкий.  
  
— Говорят, виды ночного Тель-Авива особенно красивые.  
  
      Маттиас без труда обхватывает его талию в кольцо своих обьятий. Позволяет себе спустится чуть ниже. Просто чтобы раззадорить. С пухлых губ вырывается тихий вздох и тело в его руках податливо подаётся ему на встречу.  
  
— Намёк понят.  
  
      Из чёрного входа их фигуры проскальзывают на пожарную лестницу. Краска отколупывается и проглядывается кое-где коррозия, но держится даже без скрипа. Будь он один, Маттиас не отказал бы себе в удовольствии заглянуть в чужие окна просто ради забавы. Но дама хочет посмотреть на город.  
      А желание дамы — закон.  
      Людям свойственно смотреть под ноги, а если и оглядываться на звёзды, то в упор не замечать очевидного. Каждую ночь в небе появляются такие вот черти, сливающиеся худо-бедно с ночным полотном. В мегаполисах полёты — тот ещё геморрой. Благо, фотографы попадаются всегда криворукие, не поспевающие за нечеловеческими скоростями со своими примитивными аппаратами. Или ему просто так ЧЕРТовски везёт.  
      С лицом привычно беспристрастным и сосредоточенным Маттиас снимает кожаную куртку. Вырез футболки на спине не ограничивает движений. Нужно только сосредоточиться. К боли привыкаешь, рано или поздно.  
      Размять крылья всегда приятно, пока есть такая возможность. Суставы чуть хрустят, когда вытягивает их во всю ширину. Чёрная кожа — натянутый на костяной каркас канвас. Когда Билал дотрагивается до крыла, чувствует напряжение мышц.  
  
— Держись крепко, или на своих куриных крылышках полетишь, — бросает Маттиас насмешливо и подхватывает его на руки лёгким пёрышком.  
  
      Билал вцепляется ему в одежду настолько сильно, что дёрни резко и она порвётся.  


 

  
  
      Ночные огни города сменят друг друга в буйстве красок не меньшем, чем днём. Жёлтым вспыхивают мосты и дороги. Мелькают красные всполохи фар. Одинокие окна многоэтажек жёлто-белые, холодно-тёплые. В номере у Билала чудаковатая бирюзовая подсветка.  
      Отель — очередная новая высотка. Из окна виден город не в такой панораме, как с высоты полёта, зато нет этого мерзкого ветра. А широкая кровать явно удобнее клубного диванчика.  
      Маттиас помогает стянуть надоедливую рубашку, расшитую жемчугом. Проходится пальцами мягко по напряжённому хребту. И лопаткам. Там, где у ангелов раскрываются крылья в пик удовольствия, у него глубокие шрамы. Давно заросшие. Всё ещё грубые и шероховатые. Неотрывно демон наблюдает за мельчайшими изменениями милого личика: бирюза неона делает горечь на его устах, во взгляде, мелких морщинках бровей ярче.  
  
— И что же побудило вестника божьего согрешить?  
  
      Билал правила игры принимает: смотрит на него также внимательно-изучающе, расстёгивая ремень и ширинку на его брюках.  
  
— _La curiosité_.  
  
      Этот рот с пухлыми манящими губами особенно прекрасен, когда принимает в себя его полностью: неспешно, сладко, мокро. Маттиас давится рваным вздохом. Влажные прикосновения губ и языка доводят его до низкого, животного рычания. Руки сами тянутся к мягким волосам.  
      «И этими губами ты молишься богу?» — проскальзывает насмешливо в уме у демона, но с языка не слетает. До того хорошо, что всё тело дрожью сводит.  
      Он отстраняется от напряжённого до предела тела, чтобы заглянуть в (слишком) светлые дьявольские глаза, и усмехается, когда видит в них адские геенны. Маттиас хватает его за подбородок. Проводит линию челюсти уже чуть мягче.  
  
— Иди ко мне, — шепчет на выдохе, не прося, но приказывая.  
  
      Билал повинуется с удовольствием. Поцелуй долгий и жаждущий, до того мокрый, что влагой этой можно было бы насытится после долгого странствия по пустыням израильским, египетским, африканским…  
      Кожа его шеи на вкус чуть солёная. Непременно мягкая и шелковистая. Билал тихо вскрикивает, когда он оставляет на ней отметину. Вредная привычка. Маттиас с трудом удерживается, чтобы всю оставшуюся одежду к чертям не разорвать — капризная дама наверняка будет недовольна. Словно следуя его мыслям, Билал сам торопливо стягивает с себя свои белые-белые тряпки.  
      У ангелов всё очень удобно там устроено: гладкое сочетание несочетаемого, мужского и женского. Если они, любимчики Бога, не способны к греху, зачем им тогда такое разнообразие? Маттиас готов поспорить, что Билал и сам этого не знает. Да и зачем.  
      Не то, чтобы ангелы (особенно падшие) попадались ему часто, но Маттиас знает, как и где правильно надавить. Приглушённый стон у самого уха мелодично тянет: «Ещё». Соки сочатся понемногу по пальцам, но всё ещё недостаточно, чтобы войти гладко. Он растягивает мышцы ещё немного. Чувствует, как они сокращаются. Сдерживаться становится почти болезненно.  
      «Терпеливому воздастся за труды его». Маттиас готов кончить уже от того, какой Билал в его руках мягкий и миниатюрный, с этой испорченной, растрёпанной укладкой каре и кожей, тающей под его прикосновениями топлёным молоком. Как он выгибает спину грациозно, прикусывает губу, мурлычет что-то картаво на своём языке, насаживается на его пальцы. Расслабиться себе позволяет самую малость только когда убеждается, что он готов.  
      Маттиас входит неторопливо и настолько аккуратно, насколько хватает трезвости ума. Эта сладостная пытка, если так подумать, ему начинает даже нравится. Грудь Билала тяжело вздымается. Ногами он обхватывает и притягивает демона к себе, забирается руками в тёмные волосы, вжимается так близко, как только может.  
      Маттиас начинает двигаться. Тело к телу. Греховный адский сплав. Свободной рукой в ритм своим движениям демон водит по его возбуждённому члену, чтобы не один только он получал здесь удовольствие. Ритм сперва и вправду получается осторожным. До тех пор, пока остатки здравого смысла его не оставляют от жара, тугости и стона. Движения всё более рваные и торопливые. Хрупкое тело под ним не ломается, даже не скрипнет. Только больше раззадорит сладостными звуками голоса, дыхания, шлепков.  
      Разрядка оглушает все чувства вспышкой. Под собой слышит жалобный писк — только сейчас осознаёт, что навалился на Билала всем телом. Капли пота и белёсой жидкости смешиваются на чужом впалом животе. Маттиас слизывает их языком.  
      Ему по вкусу, если честно, больше кровь.  
      Билал весь миленький, думает Маттиас. От макушки мягких волос до кончиков пальцев. Даже ладони у него меньше, почти девичьи. А эти бёдра, узкие, аккуратные. Когда он медленно проводит по ним рукой, возбуждение само накатывает на него волной.  
Ангел всё ещё дышит тяжело с прикрытыми глазами. Уже не такой напряжённый, замечает Маттиас, даже выдохшийся.  
      Спешить им некуда, напоминает себе лишний раз, по привычке. Впереди ещё целая ночь.  


 

  
  
      Тела у них к утру полны отметин: синяки на бёдрах, царапины на спине, и россыпь засосов-меток в самых разных местах. Уже почти не саднят. Маттиас развалился на кровати и бессовестно курит. Молчаливо наблюдает, как Билал наводит красоту и о чём-то приятно щебечет, особо не вслушиваясь.  
  
— Как тебе нравится больше? — вдруг спрашивает ангел, и это, пожалуй, первое, что демон действительно слышит.  
  
— Со связыванием.  
  
      Билал тяжело вздыхает, отрываясь от своего отражения в зеркале, и оборачивается к нему.  
  
— Я про волосы, озабоченный. Хотя чего я хотел от демона?  
  
      Билал щёлкает пальцами. Шёлковые светлые нити покрываются смолой.  
  
— Брюнетки? Или может… — щёлкает снова, и чернила в мгновение ока выгорают в ярком пламени. — Рыжие? Или шатенки?  
  
— Да мне как-то без разницы, — отзывается монотонно.  
  
— Скучно с тобой. У вас все в Исландии такие?  
  
      Маттиас пожимает плечами, выпуская новое кольцо дыма. Буйное бескрылое создание ещё с минуты листает женский журнальчик, валяющийся на столике, и щёлкает снова. Локоны стремительно зеленеют, синеют, голубеют, пока не останавливаются на приятном бирюзовом оттенке. Почти сливаются с подсветкой.  
  
— Сойдёт, — удовлетворённо кивает своему отражению в зеркале. — Осталось только подобрать костюм.  
  
      Демон тем временем зажигает вторую сигарету. Удачей будет, если они вообще сегодня куда-то выберутся.


End file.
